Filmy Marvela
Filmy Marvela 'czyli zbiór wszystkich filmów; które już są oraz te, które powstają. Powstałe XX Wiek * Doctor Strange (1978) * Captain America (1979) * Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979) * Kaczor Howard (1986) * Powrót Niesamowitego Hulka (1988) * Hulk przed sądem (1989) * Punisher (1989) * Kapitan Ameryka (1990) * Fantastic Four (1994) * Generation X (1996) * Faceci w Czerni (1997) * Blade - Wieczny łowca (1998) * Nick Fury (1998) * X-Men (2000) XXI Wiek * Blade - Wieczny łowca 2 (2002) * Spider-Man (2002) * Faceci w Czerni 2 (2002) * Daredevil (2003) * Hulk (2003) * X-Men 2 (2003) * Blade - Mroczna Trójca (2004) * Punisher (2004) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Elektra (2005) * Fantastyczna Czwórka (2005) * Man-Thing (2005) * X-Men: Ostatni Bastion (2006) * Fantastyczna Czwórka 2: Narodziny Srebrnego Surfera (2007) * Ghost Rider (2007) * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Iron Man (2008) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Punisher: Strefa Wojny (2008) * X-Men Geneza: Wolverine (2009) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Kick-Ass (2010) * Thor (2011) * X-Men: Pierwsza klasa (2011) * Kapitan Ameryka: Pierwsze starcie (2011) * Ghost Rider 2 (2012) * The Punisher: Dirty Laundry (2012) * Niesamowity Spider-Man (2012) * Avengers (2012) * Faceci w Czerni 3 (2012) * Iron Man 3 (2013) * The Wolverine (2013) * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Thor: Mroczny świat (2013) * Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz (2014) * Niesamowity Spider-Man 2 (2014) * X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie (2014) * Strażnicy Galaktyki (2014) * Wielka Szóstka (2014) * Kingsman: Tajne służby (2015) * Avengers: Czas Ultrona (2015) * Ant-Man (2015) * Fantastyczna Czwórka (2015) * Deadpool (2016) * Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów (2016) * X-Men: Apokalipsa (2016) * Doctor Strange (2016) * Logan (2017) * Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Kingsman: Złoty krąg (2017) * Thor: Ragnarök (2017) * Black Panther (2018) * Avengers: Wojna bez granic (2018) * Deadpool 2 (2018) * Ant-Man i Osa (2018) * Venom (2018) * Był sobie Deadpool (2018) * Spider-Man Uniwersum (2018) * Kapitan Marvel (2019) * Avengers: Endgame (2019) * X- Men: Mroczna Phoenix (2019) * Men in Black: International (2019) * Spider-Man: Daleko od domu (2019) Nadchodzące 2020 * King's Man: Pierwsza misja - 14 lutego * Nowi mutanci - 3 kwietnia * Black Widow - 1 maja * Morbius - 31 lipca * Venom 2 (2 października) * The Eternals - 6 listopada 2021 * Shang-Chi: Legend of the Ten Rings - 21 lutego * Doctor Strange in the Multiverse of Madness - ''7 maja * Thor: Love and Thunder - 5 listopada * Niezatytułowany film Spider-Man 2022 * Czarna Pantera 2 - 6 maja Bez ustalonej daty * Kapitan Marvel 2 * Strażnicy Galaktyki 3 * The Fantastic Four * The Blade '''możliwe że powstaną * The Punisher(?) * Namor(?) * Maximum Carnage (?) * Madame Web (?) * Black Cat (?) * Silver Sable (?) * Silk (?) * Jackpot (?) * Kraven The Hunter (?) * Nightwath (?) * Hit-Girl(?) * Deadpool 3 Usunięte filmy * She-Hulk * Blade 4 * Niesamowity Spider-Man 3 * Werewofl by Night * Daredevil 2 * Incredible Hulk 2 * The Sinister Six * Fantastyczna Czwórka 3 * Spider-Man 4 Sam'a Raimi'ego * X-Men Origins: Magneto * Inhumans * Ant-Man Edgara Wright'a * Hulk 2 * Power Pack * Taskmaster * Warriors Three * Nighthawk * Fantastic Four 2 * Punisher 2 * Punisher: War Zone 2 * Dazzler * Wolverine Darren'a Aronosky'ego * Doctor Strange Guillermo Del Toro i Neil'a Gaiman'a * Luke Cage Quentina Tarantino * Doctor Strange Wes'a Craven'a * War Machine * Solowy film o Deacon'ie Frostcie * Iron Man Stuart'a Gordon'a * The Incredible Hulk & Spider-Man Crossover * Iron Fist * Fantastyczna Czwórka Peyton'a Reed'a * Spider-Man James'a Cameron'a * Fantastyczna Czwórka z lat 60 * Black Panther z lat 90 * Silver & Black * Ghost Rider 3 * Gambit * X-Force * X-23 * Doom * Silver Surfer Inne * Hardcase (1993) * Firearm (1993) * Power Pack (1991) Ciekawostki * Zamiast filmu Planet Hulk, bohater otrzymał występ w filmie Thor: Ragnarok. * Ogłoszono, że do 2020 roku powstanie 20 filmów Marvela oraz 10 DC. * W 2018 premierę będzie, miało aż 6 filmów, czyli najwięcej. * Deadpool, Nick Fury, Silver Surfer i Colossus mieli powstać w 2014. * Logan to ostatni film z Hugh Jackmanem w roli Wolverina. * Filmy takie jak Black Widow czy Nick Fury to tylko domysły. * Prawdopodobnie film o Collosusie nie powstanie lecz ma to być wyjaśnione jego obecnością w New Mutants. * Studio Sony Pictures postanowiło anulować kontynuację serii Spider-Man (Sinister Six, który miał powstać w 2016 roku), a zamiast tego podjąć współpracę z Marvel Studios. Zapowiedź reboota filmu o Spider-Manie przesunęła daty premier filmów Fazy Trzeciej Marvel Cinematic Universe źródło. * Film Inhumans był zapowiedziany na 2019 rok lecz zamiast filmu ma powstać serial. * W Czarnej Panterze z lat 90 głównym bohaterem miał być T'Chaka. * Film Silver & Black który miał powstać w 2019 r. Został podzielony na dwa filmy Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Zawartość